


The McMeme Dream Team

by BRR77872



Series: Space Memes [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, This isn’t like based around klance, but it’s more of a shitpost, its an established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRR77872/pseuds/BRR77872
Summary: Keith’s family is full of vine loving, joke telling, meme sharing idiots. So when he introduces his new boyfriend, Lance McClain, to them he fits in just fine.OrA series of stories following the shenanigans the Paladins get themselves into on a daily basis.





	The McMeme Dream Team

Keith’s family consist of three people: The Holt siblings: Matt and Pidge, and his best friend/brother: Shiro.

When Keith introduces Lance to his little makeshift family he thinks the person he has to worry about the most is Matt. Matt is the self proclaimed meme king and extreme dork (that ones not self proclaimed, Pidge gave him that title) and he and Lance are pretty much the same fucking person. Keith prepares himself for all the vine references, the dumb jokes, the group chat filled with their mindless babbling, and the two AM stoner thoughts. 

What Keith is not prepared for, however, is _Lance and Shiro._  

The first time they meet is mellow, just like Keith figured it’d be. Shiro is a laid back person and Lance is easy to get along with, they click well. It’s fine. When the interaction is over Shiro even tells Keith that Lance gets his brotherly stamp of approval, it’s great. Keith is happy. 

The second time is a shit storm. Keith brought Lance over to his and Shiro’s shared apartment, he didn’t think his brother would be home but when he and Lance walked into the living room they found Shiro sitting on the couch, legs up on the coffee table, playing Candy Crush on his phone. But it was okay, Keith and Lance were only planning to watch shitty movies anyways, Shiro was in no way intruding or anything. Even so, Shiro gets up to move to his room because he’s a good big brother like that. Even tells them to have fun. He disappears into his room and Keith and Lance end up watching a horror movie. 

About twenty minutes into the movie three people have already died and to be honest Keith is a little scared, but Lance is fucking shaking. His blue eyes are wide and he’s got a death grip on Keith’s hand, squeezing so hard that Keith is pretty sure his fingers lose circulation. The scene they’re watching is slowly building in suspense, like something big is going to suddenly happen, and then the lights in the living room start flickering on and off. 

Lance sucks in a sharp breath, his blue eyes large and panicked.

“Keith what the fuck?!” He whispers. And Keith is a little confused but not that alarmed because they’ve actually been having problems with their electricity for weeks now, he just thought that they fixed it, but maybe he was wrong?

 “Hang on, let me go check the control box. I’ll be b-“

 But then Lance is latching onto him bruising force, shaking his head furiously, blue eyes wide and terrified.

“No no no, Keith, don’t _ever_ say that! Everyone who says ‘I’ll be back’ in horror movies never really comes back. You’d mind as well just hand your ass over to the thing trying to kill you!” Lance whispers. And Keith doesn’t know why he’s whispering but it fits the mood, he guesses. 

 “But you just said it.” Keith points out in a regular tone of voice, blinking. Lance looks fucking stricken, his face losing all color and going ashy grey. And before Lance can get a retort out of his mouth the lights stop flickering and they’re bathed in darkness.

 Now Keith is really concerned because they’ve never fully lost power before. He figures it must be a pretty big problem.

“Listen,” He tells Lance, prying the boys fingers off of his arms, “I’ll be right back. You’ll be fi-“

“ _Nooooooooo_.” Lance whines, flopping face first into the couch cushions once Keith fully detaches the boy from him, standing up.

 “Don’t leave me alone, Annabelle is gonna get meee!!” Lance wails.

 Keith rolls his eyes and steps out of the room to find the control box. He’s not even halfway down the hallway before he hears a shriek, and because he’s a sucker and wants to make sure no one actually murdered his boyfriend he sprints back into the living room.

 What he sees is only the beginning of the shenanigans he’ll be stuck with for the rest of his life. Standing in the dark, in front of the TV, is obviously Shiro, covered from head to toe in a white bedsheet. He has his hands extended out towards Lance and he looks like every cliché ghost ever. Lance is shrunk back into the couch and as Shiro takes a threatening step forward Lance launches a pillow at him, screeching,

 “IM A BAD BITCH YOU CANT KILL ME!!”

 Surprisingly the pillow is very well aimed and actually has some force behind it because it nails Shiro right in the face and makes him stumble slightly. That stumble leads him to tripping over the coffee table he must’ve forgot was there, and that trip sends hims spiraling with a curse into the couch. Lance screeches louder and throws himself over the armrest. He lands with a thump on the floor and Keith can hear him scrambling to get up just as he flicks on the lights.

 The room is bathed in a soft glow, the lights working perfectly fine, and Keith is met with the most ridiculous looking image: Lance is on the ground, pillow clutched in his right hand like a weapon, brown hair tousled, blue eyes blown wide and panicked and Shiro lies half on the floor half on the couch, sheet pulled completely off his head, black hair sticking in every which direction, face smushed into the cushions, legs thrown awkwardly over the coffee table.

Keith can’t even think of something to say. It’s just all too ridiculous, and how didn’t he expect something like this sooner? It was _Lance_ and _Shiro_ , for fucks sake.

 Then Shiro starts to laugh. Small chuckles slowly moving to full-bellied laughs, and after the initial shock fades Lance joins in with him until they’re both full on cackling.

“Oh my god...” Keith mumbles, looking at the two idiots splayed out in his living room, laughing so hard that they’re crying. This is much more scary than any horror movie. If he thought Lance and Matt were going to be bad then Lance and Shiro were going to be _insufferable_.

 

“What have I done?”


End file.
